Wes
Wes 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins The Rogues, a group of bandit survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse It is unknown what Wes did before the outbreak. Post-Apocalpyse Sometime after the outbreak, Wes joined up with a group known as the Rogues, mostly formed by ex-military men and women. He was a goon under the command of rogue lieutenant Michael Phillips. The Rogues set up a roadblock of downed trees in order to stop the two groups and avenge the deaths of Marc and his rogues. Wes was ordered to shoot Sweetpea, knowing the dog would ruin the plan. After killing Sweetpea, Michael convinced Kaiser to lower his group's weapons, as he killed Emilio to prove a point. Wes, growing impatient, ordered Harold to do something. He went for Reagan, attempting to grab her out of a jeep. He was stopped however by Trix, who mauled him, killing him with her bare hands. Wes was then shot by Adam, beginning a shootout between the Rogues, Kaiser's Group, and the Orlando group. During the battle, he was unable to shoot well, his dominant shoulder being shot. Wes later tracked down some of the Orlando group, shooting Trix in the arm. He then shoots Katrina in the leg, before shooting Selena in the calf and Marcus in the forehead. He gets in a firefight with Adam, which he ends up losing due to his dominant shoulder being shot. After Adam buttstrokes Wes, Wes gives him a threatening speech, claiming that there were more, and that a storm was coming. Adam had heard enough, shooting Wes through the head, killing him. Killed By *Adam ''(Alive) After being shot down and clubbed by Adam, Adam gives a long speech about how Adam was screwed. Adam heard enough, and then shot Wes in the head. Killed Victims *Sweetpea *Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Personality Wes was shown to be a loyal soldier who would follow every order, going as far to shoot and kill an innocent dog because he was told to do so. He was also shown to be gutsy, not flinching when Marcus threatened to shoot him, and calling Katrina's threat a bluff. Appearance Wes was a young man in his early twenties, with fuzzy dark brown hair with mischievous brown eyes. He was average for height, standing at 5'11", and rather thin, weighing 165 pounds. Abilities '''Shooting: Wes was shown to be a highly accurate shot with his rifle, able to pinpoint his bullet right on Sweetpea's heart, killing the dog instantly. Weapons and Items Silenced Dragunov: Wes carried a rifle fitted with a suppressor, efficiently using the gun and it's long range capabilities. Relationships Michael Wes highly respected Michael, being extremely loyal to his officer. He followed Michael's orders without hesitation. Harold It's unknown what Wes thought of Harold, though it can be assumed he didn't care for him much, carelessly ordering him to make something happen, which ended up getting Harold killed. Trivia Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased